dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
King Haiku
King Haiku, ''the ''Supreme True Dragon God-King otherwise called the True King of all Dragons ''is the strongest and most powerful dragon in existence. he is also known as the ''First Dragon ''because he is the very first dragon ever to exist. He is more powerful than Great Red and Ophis. Haiku is the main protagonist and partner of Shinji Belial of the story, Rise of the Satan: The White Satan & Return of the Supreme King. Haiku is number one of the ''"Top Ten Strongest Beings in the World" above Great Red, Ophis and Trihexa. King Haiku has many titles: The First Dragon, Dragon God-King of Creation and Destruction, The All-Slayer, King of Kings, God of Gods, the First Dragon God, The First True Dragon, Omni-Dragon God-King, Primordial Dragon God-King, Dragon God-King of the 10 Commandments, Dragon Above All Dragons, Dragon God-King of Supreme Judgement, True Dragon King God Emperor, Infinite True Dragon King God Emperor, The Supreme True Primordial Omni Dragon God-King of Miracles, Hope, Balance, Justice, Revelations & All Universes History As the first dragon to ever exist, Haiku has lived for over an millennium. He has experienced galaxies being born. Kingdoms rise and fall. He has even been involved in the Great War. King Haiku is respected and feared among everyone, even Rizevim Livan Lucifer fears his power because Haiku can kill him without any problem. Rizevim said Haiku is one dragon no one should ever mess with, unless they have a death wish. King Haiku is said to be the embodiment of Creation and Destruction. King Haiku is not just known for his power. he is known for his many accomplishments. He is called the Original All-Slayer because he is capable slaying Godlike beings, defeating the 12 Gods of Destruction and defeating the All King Zeno. Mastering Ultra-Instinct, He obliterated the entire Immortal One race into extinction after defeating their progenitor, Chaos. Aided the Dragon God Bahamut defeat the Void. King Haiku fought alongside the Biblical God and helped him defeated 666 / Trihexa, etc. King Haiku fought in the Great War and helped the Three Great Factions defeat the Two Heavenly Dragons and seal them into Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. his body is too damaged, and he was sealed inside the ultimate tier longinus, Deity's Judgment. as a request to his longtime friend, The Biblical God. The Deity's Judgment is divided into 10 peices which holds all of King's Haiku's divine power. Only when all 10 Pieces are brought together, King Haiku's full power is accessible to his true successor. King Haiku is partnered with Shinji Ikari soon to be Shinji Belial after he was resurrected as a pureblooded devil. During Shinji's ascension into devildom, he unknowingly awakened Haiku. Haiku also told him that because of his battles against the Fallen Angels during the Angel Wars. he advanced himself to the point that he can use the Deity's Judgement Balance Breaker as well as the Juggernaut Drive without losing his sanity or life-force because he is it's first wielder. during the Rating Game against Riser Phenex. Shinji uses the Deity's Judgement Balance Breaker. when he used it. It unleashed a godlike energy surge that not spread to the entire supernatural world, but across the multiverse as well. Signaling to all godlike beings that King Haiku has returned. King Haiku is the most feared among all supernatural beings. Even The Fallen Angel Kokabiel fears his power. When Shinji used the Deity's Judgement Balance Breaker against the warmongering Cadre. Kokabiel felt true fear when he sensed Haiku's presence from the armor. Haiku is said to be able to defeat 666 / Trihexa jus by looking at it. Ophis and Great Red stated that King Haiku stands along as the most powerful being in the entire multiverse, even beyond Grand Zeno. King Haiku tells Shinji that he is able to use his power because he trusts and sees Shinji Belial as a younger him. Shinji finds out that Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko Akagi are King Haiku's daughters. They are less powerful than their father and mother, Queen Gaia: The Mother of all Muliverses. They are stronger than their siblings Great Red and Ophis. Misato and Ritsuko were able to collect all 10 pieces of Deity's Judgement and infuse them into Shinji before he was born. They took care of him after Gendo abandoned him and Yui Ikari was absorbed into Evangelion Unit 01. Powers * Dragon God Physiology '' * ''Immense Strength '' * ''Immense Power * Immense Magical Power '' * ''Ultra-Instinct * ''Dragon Abilities '' * ''Omnipotent Power '' * ''Omniscient Power '' * ''Omnipresent Power '' Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Dragon Gods